1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the use of a molybdenum-rhenium alloy in the construction of sealing tubes for high pressure discharge lamps.
2. Discussion of the Art
This invention relates to sealing tubes for use in high density polycrystalline ceramic bodies and, more particularly, to the sealing of high pressure discharge lamps. In particular, the invention relates to sealing tubes made from a molybdenum-rhenium alloy for sealing of high pressure discharge lamps such as high pressure arc discharge lamps.
Electrical discharge devices, such as high pressure short-arc lamps, commonly utilize transparent or translucent high temperature refractory tubes composed of, for example, alumina. Within the alumina tube an electric arc extends between two electrodes to which current is conducted by a hermetically sealed feed-through assembly. Because alumina and niobium metal have similar thermal coefficients of expansion, this is one factor for choosing niobium feedthroughs in high pressure short-arc discharge lamps to conduct electrical current through the ends of the alumina arc tube.
Recently, there have been demands for greater lighting power in short-arc discharge lamps. To satisfy these demands, it has become necessary to increase the amount of gas, such as mercury, scaled into the light-emitting tube, leading to the problem that, when the amount of gas sealed into the light-emitting tube of short-arc discharge lamps is increased, the pressure of the gas sealed within the light-emitting bulb increases to perhaps 145 psi or more (and could be as high as 2,500 psi) when the lamp is lit. Thus, the need for materials which are able to withstand the high pressures being generated in such lamps is increasing. In addition, such materials must also be resistant to attack by halides used in the dose of discharge lamps.
Pure molybdenum can be used in the manufacture of sealing tubes for high pressure discharge lamps due to its resistance to attack by halides which are typically used in the dose of short-arc discharge lamps. However, pure molybdenum does not possess sufficient ductility to allow sealing of the sealing tube by mechanical crimping. A pure molybdenum tube will normally crack on mechanical crimping to seal the tube due to the large deformation strain involved in the mechanical crimping process.
As such, a need for new materials exists, with respect to materials used to produce sealing tubes for use in high pressure halogen containing discharge lamps, wherein the material is resistant to halide attack, can withstand the high pressures and temperatures generated within discharge lamps and possesses sufficient ductility to deform without cracking during mechanical crimping operations to form hermetic sealing of sealing tubes.